


a small misunderstanding

by heylifeitsemily



Series: awfully fond [1]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, Moon Godlike Watcher, this is THE dumbest idea i've ever had but have it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylifeitsemily/pseuds/heylifeitsemily
Summary: "Watch your step," Edér warns. His breath tickles the top of her head. "Could be a nasty fall there."





	a small misunderstanding

The air in the ruins is damp and sticky, the torch Edér holds casting unnerving shadows across the stone and attracting the stray moth. There's a sense of jittery anticipation in Evain's stomach that only worsens with each step further into the earth. Some days, she wonders if being underground, let alone this far inland, is hazardous to her health. She'll have to try a few months in another dock city, or better, on a ship, to get a better gauge of it. 

The tunnels give way to a winding staircase, a narrow one at that, and she suppresses a groan. She holds a hand up and listens until she's satisfied that nothing's lurking at the bottom before starting forward.

A hand darts out to catch her bicep, jerking her back to hit a wall of muscle. 

"Watch your step," Edér warns. His breath tickles the top of her head. "Could be a nasty fall there."

"I suppose it _could_ be," she says, frowning, disentangling herself from his grip. "But I am watching where I'm going. It's kind of my specialty to keep aware."

"You ... were watching?" He sounds skeptical, and she turns to face him, his furrowed brow in the torchlight more from confusion than condescension. 

"Yes?" she frowns, cocking her head. Aloth snorts behind them. His hand comes up to cover his mouth in mortification, but Evain pays it no mind. "There's enough light coming off of that for me to - oh! Oh, wow. You thought I was blind, didn't you?"

Edér sputters a bit, suddenly very fascinated with the cobwebs on the ceiling overhead. "I did not."

"Lad isna sae bricht, is he?" Aloth says, voice higher than she's grown accustomed to. She gives him a passing glance as he coughs and clears his throat.

"You thought that with the white that I - Edér, that's sweet of you to try and look out for me, but," Evain can't help the laugh bubbling out of her chest. " _Wow._ That's a new one for me."

Aloth leans forward. "You didn't see it coming?"

Edér is pouting rather impressively for a man in his thirties, and for his sake she keeps her mouth shut. The smile is harder to contain.

"Alright, I get it." Edér gestures forward with the torch in a sweeping arc. "Can we move on?"

She reaches up to pat his shoulder consolingly before she begins down the staircase. "Oh, not for another couple hours at least."

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just Edér being the epitome of 'bless his heart'.


End file.
